The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for tracking and identifying different types of subjects.
Tracking subjects through a real world space offers benefits in a variety of areas including commercial, business, corporate, security, government, science, and others. For example, brick and mortar businesses have long desired to gather data that would allow them to better understand customer behavior and how such behavior is influenced by the salespersons.
Such data can be used to improve the customer shopping experience, educate salespersons on how to assist customers, make decisions about merchandising, advertising, pricing, staffing, design new in-store concepts, and, in particular, understand how customers interact with store displays, make correlations with sales data, calculate conversion rates, identify good locations for merchandise, identify poor performing products and locations, improve store layout, provide targeted promotions, and much more. Providing traditional retailers with a data-driven approach can help them provide the best possible shopping experience, stay ahead of constantly evolving customer needs, reduce cost and significantly increase revenue per square foot.
Techniques are needed to accurately identify and track different types of subjects (e.g., salespersons and customers) moving through a particular space (e.g., store) so that interactions between the different subject types can be analyzed.